Shepherd's Glen
by Vampuric Spider
Summary: At the moment I felt the giant knife I saw everything I have done over the past 16 years. The friends I have made and the choices which have shaped my life. It has lead me to Hell. OC/Cast of Homecoming
1. My Punishment

**Hi it's Vampuricspider again. This time I am doing a Silent Hill Story. Disclaimer I do not own Silent Hill Characters, but I own my original Family. A couple of notes about this story:**

**It is a prequel to Homecoming. As such I will try to avoid any spoilers for people who have not played the game or who do not like spoilers, but I can make no grantees**

**The story is mostly told in the first person prospective (so it is my oc's point of view) if/when I change to someone else's point of view I will let you (the reader) know**

**Character thoughts are in Italics and sounds are bolded**

**Now that I got all that out of the way, let the story begin!**

**Screech, screech, **_"Oh Shit, here it comes, my punishment for all the atrocities I committed." _I never thought about my life that much. Most my life was good because of my friends. But my family was another story. For most of my life I felt they ignored me or just wanted me to be something they could show off. I also had these strange nightmares that left physical effects on me. It wasn't until my 18th birthday when I learned the truth about my family, the nightmares and the reason we moved to Shepherd's Glen. After that day, my life really spiraled into the pit of Hell. That was four years ago. Now, now I am just sitting here in this dingy room, covered in dust, rust and blood waiting, waiting for it to end. **Screech, screech**, "_Well I won't have to wait much longer because he is coming." _No sooner did I finish thinking this then I heard the door hit the ground. **Crash, **the door went. I looked up from where I was sitting, and saw it. He had the body of a muscular man, and was clothed in a blood spattered cloth up to his chest. On his head there was a large pyramid shaped helmet. In his hand was a giant long knife, which was the culprit of that infernal screeching. I looked at the creature, and it looked back at me half expecting me to run away.

"I am not running so don't worry."

"Muhh…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? As I said, I am not running. Why do you think I came down here, to this room, to my personal Hell? I saw them one last time, and now it's over" I told him.

"Muhh…" Pyramid Head groaned as he began to move toward me. **Screech, screech **the giant knife cried as it dragged on the ground. Pyramid head advanced closer and closer to me as I just sat there when suddenly:

"Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed loudly, and the room vibrated with my psychotic laughter. Undaunted, Pyramid Head walked forward and as he approached he raised his giant knife. I closed my eyes, and at the moment I felt the giant knife I saw everything.

**A/N This is the prologue and there is a reason I did not introduce my character. Do not worry this scene will begin to make sense as the story unfolds. Please Review and Tell me what you think.**


	2. Nightmarish Car Ride

**Hey it's me Vampuricspider again. Here is the next Chapter of Shepherd's Glen. In this chapter I will introduce the name of my OC. Also, I do not own any of the characters from Homecoming and I never will. Remember thoughts are in Italics and sound effects are in bold font. Thank you for reading. Here we go.**

O.C. Anthony William Johnson age 6

I looked out the car window for the umpteenth time that day. I was getting really bored. Why, well I finished all the books I brought with me in the car, and I had nothing else to do but look out the window. We started our trip from Chicago to our new home in Shepherds Glen New England about two days ago. So after two days of long driving and staying in some cheap motels, I was getting a little antsy. Also, what little I was told about Shepherd's glen was it was a small town, and I was not happy about that.

"Will we be there soon?" I whined.

"Now Tony (_I hate it when my nick name is used) _we will be their eventually" my mom responded.

"Argh, mom I want to get out of this car soon this is so…"

"Anthony William Johnson, stop whining this instant!" my dad yelled at me. I quickly shut my mouth because when my dad uses my full name it means he is getting really annoyed. I closed my mouth grumbled a bit and began looking out the window again. The trees looked like they were dancing as our car went whizzing by them. This image enchanted me for a bit until I got bored again. Then an idea of a song came into my warped six year old mind. I began to sing…

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, take one down and pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall 98…"

"Stop that ridiculous song Anthony!" my dad shouted.

"Dear I only think he was trying to amuse himself" my mom told him.

"Kathryn it does not matter that he is only trying to amuse himself. He should be able to find a more constructive way to do so."

"Well David, he is only six years old what do you expect?"

"I expect him to be able to amuse himself without driving me crazy" my dad told her. I grew tired of hearing my parents fight so I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. "_God I hate it when they fight and they seem to be doing it a lot lately. I wonder if it has something to do with my dad's new job." _As I drifted into sleep I began to dream. At first I saw my friends from back home and we were playing with toys. Then suddenly, my friend looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Murderer!" He shouted charging at me.

"Chris wait, what are you talking about?" I shouted.

"Look at your hands, look around you. You monster!" After Chris yelled at me, I quickly looked down at my hand and sure enough there was a knife in it, stained crimson with blood and my friends slashed and piled up. "_How did a knife get in my hand, and how did my friends end up slashed and cut to pices" _I wondered. I did not have any time to think about it because Chris was almost on me fire burning in his eyes. Instinctively I braced myself and brought up the knife to defend myself. Chris impaled himself on the knife, blood flowing from the open wound. **Drip, drip **the blood went as it hit the ground. As Chris was impaled he began yelling at me….

"Anthony do you know what you have done?!" he asked me.

"No, Chris stop you can't die please." Ignoring my protests Chris continued…

"You have murdered you're in—" Before he could finish Chris gasped, convulsed one more time and then died. As Chris died and the images began to fade, and I heard laughter. The laughter was feminine sounding, but cold and empty.

"Ah!"

"What is it Anthony?"

"Mommy I just had a terrible dream." I sobbed

"What happened?" She asked.

As I was about to tell her…

"Anthony you need to learn the difference between reality and dreams" my dad scolded.

"But dad…."

"No buts son. Dreams are just the brain playing tricks on us. Whatever happened could be broken down into the emotions you are feeling, and nothing will be gained by repeating your dream to us" he told me.

"Fine it was nothing" I told my parents.

"Good job son" my dad said to me. After the discussion with my dad I wondered to myself, "_how could my dad be one of those doctors you tell your problems to when he doesn't even understand me?" _With that in mind I looked out the window. To my amazement I saw a sign with big bold letters exclaiming, "Welcome to Shepherd's Glen."

"_Well here it is, our new home."_

**A/N I hope you know that characters whose names are not from Silent Hill Homecoming belong to me. If I come up with an extra character that has the same name I will let you know which one is mine and which one is property of Double Helix. As to the Silent Hill cast they will appear next Chapter. Well that is all for now so please review.**


	3. Haunted room and party part 1

**A/N I'm back with the next chapter of this story. I do not own any of the Homecoming characters obviously; however, I do own my own family and possibly other minor characters that appear throughout the story. Well here we go.**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

As we entered the town of Shepherds Glen I looked out the window interested in what I would see. We passed what looked like the main commercial area of the town, and then two minutes later we were passing various houses. Most of them were wooden, and painted with really dark colors. I shuddered a bit, but I wanted to learn more about this town since I would be living here for God knows how long. We then turned down a small gravel drive way off one of the main roads. I looked up at our house. It was the biggest of all the houses I saw so far. The house was painted red, and in front of the house there was a medium sized front porch. I looked at the size again, and estimated there was a basement, three floors and an attic. "_I wonder how big each of the rooms are…"_

"Anthony!" I quickly got out of my train of thought.

"Yes mom?"I asked.

"We are here" she said.

"Yeah finally!" I exclaimed.

"Get your bags out of the car and bring them to your room" My dad commanded.

"Yes dad." With that I picked up my bag which contained my books and headed toward the house. Opening the door I saw that all our furniture was here already. Going back to the task at hand I needed to know where my room was.

"Hey dad, where is my bedroom?"I asked.

"In the attic" my dad responded.

"Oh, thanks" I muttered.

"Something you want to say?" My father asked me.

"No not really, sorry" I answered picking up bag and heading for the stairs. As I climbed the stairs I heard a loud **creak **coming from under my feet. "_Great the stairs creak, how comforting"_ I thought darkly. Ignoring the creaking stairs I finally got my books up to my room and walked over to my bookshelf to arrange them. As I approached the bookshelf I noticed a strange book covered in dust. "_What the hello? I have never seen this book before." _ Curiosity getting the better of me, (which is sometimes a really bad thing) I picked up the book to examine it.

"The Legend of Silent Hill!" I exclaimed. "_Where did this come from?"_ I wondered. Ignoring the book for the time being I arranged all my other books on the bookshelf.Just as I finished I heard…

"Hey Tony!"

"Yes mom?" I asked cringing because she used my nickname.

"Don't forget to bring your clothes and toys up to your room"

"Oh…sure thing mom." "_I will never get over those creaky stairs"_ I thought bitterly. With that I went down the stairs to pick up the bag with my toys and the suitcase with my clothes. After picking them up, I went back up the stairs to my room. Once inside I went over to my toy box and put them all inside. Once that was done I went over to my dresser and began organizing my clothing. "_This is so boring. Well maybe if I sing something the work will go faster" _I thought happily. So I began to sing music from The Lion King*. "In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps… oh I can't here you singing. A we eeeeee a pumba bum away" As I finished the song I noticed all of my clothes were put in their respective cabinets. "Yes!" I shouted happily because I was finally settled in my room. Suddenly I heard my mom call me from downstairs.

"Tony it's time for lunch."

"O.k. mom, I am on my way down." As I began to leave my room I heard a squishing sound. **Squish, squish, squish**. I looked around for the source of the sound, and my eyes looked at the wall. On it I saw what looked like blood flowing, but instead of it falling straight down to the floor it began twisting and circling until it formed a strange shape. I took a closer look and noticed the shape was formed of two circles one inside the other, with three smaller circles forming a triangular shape. As I turned away in horror, I noticed that writing appeared next to the strange symbol. The writing said, "Welcome to Silent Hill Anthony William Johnson!" After the writing appeared I ran down the stairs screaming."

"Mommy!"

"Anthony what is it?" She asked.

"My…My room it's haunted." I sobbed.

"What are you talking about Anthony?!" my dad snapped.

"There was blood on the walls which made a strange shape, and then it wrote welcome to Silent Hill and used my full name" I responded.

"This is ridiculous" my dad said.

"David I think we should at least take a look, you know just to reassure him that there is nothing wrong with the room"

"Oh all right, let's go. Show us where you saw this."

"Follow me" I squeaked. With that my parents and I climbed up the creaking stairs to my room in the attic. I opened the door, and hid behind both my parents.

"See there is nothing here Tony, now stop annoying us, come down stairs and eat lunch. We have something to discuss."

"But, but dad…"

"No buts Anthony, come downstairs" my dad snapped. Reluctantly I followed him. As I was about to leave, my mom pulled me aside…

"Anthony…"

"What do you want, I get it you don't believe me do you?"

"I think I know what is going on Anthony. We are in a new town, new house and you are nervous because of the rapid changes" My mom explained to me. "_I think it's better to agree with her on this one, besides I am hungry maybe it was really just my mind playing tricks on me."_ Turning to my mom I said to her…

"You are probably right."

"Thank you Anthony, now we should go downstairs and have a delicious lunch"

"Good Idea" I told her. With that I followed her down the stairs to the kitchen. I entered the kitchen and poured myself a tall glass of milk while my mom made me a wonderful peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed taking the sandwich and carried it over to the table. I sat down at the table where my dad was reading. Ignoring him, I began eating my delicious sandwich which had the right amount of peanut butter and jelly on it. After the bite of my yummy sandwich I took a sip of milk, and at was at that moment in which my dad decided to tell me some important news.

"This evening we will be having a welcoming party with some very important members of the town, and I want you on your best behavior" my father told me.

After I heard that I nearly choked down my milk. "What?" I barely managed when my choking fit was over.

"You heard me we are having people over so I want you on your best behavior" he told me.

"_O.k_., o.k. I got it. So who is coming over?"

"Very influential members of the town" my dad answered.

"Alright" I said leaving the table.

"Oh Anthony please come help in about an hour" my mom told me.

"Sure thing" I said. Since I had nowhere else to go I climbed up the steps back to my room. "_What if my room is truly haunted? That does it, I need to get to the bottom of this soon" _I thought to myself. No sooner did I open the door, and then I saw the wall write a new message as I entered. "You want answers why don't you read the Legend of Silent Hill. But be warned, what you find will change your life."

"What are you?!" I screamed at the wall. To my horror the wall answered my question, "I am the answers you seek, and you just need to know what the questions are. Hahahahahahahaha" "_Great I must be crazy and lonely because I am having a conversation with a bleeding wall. Well I guess I am going down the rabbit hole oh fudge me."_With new resolve and purpose, I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the book. I took the book over to my bed, sat down and began to read. 

The Origin-There once was a small New England town which there were many witch hunts. Although many perceived were burned the one who actually was a witch survived. The girl's mother and some other member believed she would be the holly vessel for the birth of their God. So a group of people dedicated to the plan of sacrificing this girl formed a group that became known as the order. The girl Alessa Gillespie was left to be sacrificed, but a man named Travis Grady found her and saved her. She was taken to a hospital, but little did Travis know one of the members of the order ran the hospital. Now Alessa Gillespie was angry and in pain, and wanted her life to end. She had dark powers, and began manipulating Travis for her own reasons….

"Anthony come downstairs and help us get ready!" My mom yelled up to my room interrupting my reading.

"Coming just let me quickly change."

"Be down in two minuets!" She shouted.

"O.K." With that I walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my cute red button down shirt, black jeans and black socks. I walked over to my mirror to see how I looked. "_I hate getting dressed up, but at least I look nice so my parents won't complain."_ With that I left my room to go downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents getting out some tables and folding chairs.

"Tony, I need you to put out the cheese and crackers on this plate. When you are finished with that mix the fruit salad and pour some drinks" My mom ordered.

"What's the magic word?" I asked in a childish voice. My mom was not in a mood for my childish behavior, so she gave me the evil eye.

"Sorry, I will get on it."

"Good. Now remember, be on your best behavior or you will be grounded. This also means do not act childish understood?" my mom asked.

"Ye-ye-yes." I stammered.

"Good boy Anthony" my parents told me as they took out the tables and the folding chairs. "_Geese who is coming to this party, I have never seen my parents this uptight._" I thought to myself as I was separating the cheese and crackers. Then I began tossing the fruit salad. "_Uh this is so annoying, why are we even having this stupid party anyway? I could find out more about my haunted room but no. Instead I am pouring drinks for a bunch of strangers. Something tells me this is my parent's stupid plan to show off to our neighbors" _I thought bitterly. No sooner did I finish pouring the drinks then I heard the **Ding, ding dong of **the doorbell.

"Get the door!" I heard my dad yell.

"All right, I got it" I responded. I walked over to the door and mumbled, "_Rasamfrasm" _under my breath. I stood on my tippy toes so I could open the lock.

"Hello…"

"Why hello there young man, what is your name?"

"Anthony William Johnson sir." I responded as politely as I could.

"My name is Sam Bartlett, and I am the mayor of this town." When I heard that I nearly fell over. "_Well at least that explains why my parents were so uptight about this party."_

"Are your parents around?" Mayor Bartlett asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…oh sorry sir, they are in the back. If you would follow me please."

"Sure thing." With that I led Mayor Bartlett to the back of the house.

"Hey mom, dad, our first guest has arrived" I called.

"Welcome to our home…Oh my gosh Sam, Sam Bartlett is that you?" My mom asked Mayor Bartlett.

"Long time no see Kathryn. Glad to see you doing well" He said to my mom. Turning to my dad Mayor Bartlett addressed him. "You must be David"

"Yes I am" My father responded.

"I have heard so many wonderful things about you from Kathryn."

"I hope she did not exaggerate about anything" my dad responded.

"_Great this is going to be one of those parties where the adults just sit around and talk. Well maybe I can sneak out of here and go back to my…" _**Ding, ding dong **went the doorbell breaking me out of my annoyed thoughts.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

"What a kind and thoughtful child you have" I heard Mayor Bartlett exclaim to my parents.

"Of course, we are really proud of him" My parents said with that mock pride that I detest.

"_Yeah right" _I thought bitterly as I stood on my tippy toes to unlock the door.

"Is this the Johnson residence?" The new arrival asked. He was tall but a little lanky, and wore round glasses. Standing next to him was a little girl with a cute bow on her head and she reminded me of porcelain doll. Speaking of dolls, she was carrying a small porcelain doll in her hand. I looked back up at the man and answered…

"Why yes it is. I am Anthony William Johnson, and you are?" I asked the man.

"My name is Martin Fitch and I am the Doctor of this town. This lovely young lady is my daughter Scarlet" He responded.

"Well it is nice to meet the both of you" I told him. "Well the party is in the back so follow me"

"Thank you" Dr. Fitch said to me, as he headed to where all the grownups were. I noticed Scarlet did not follow her father, so I decided to talk to her.

"So…what do you like to do?" I asked her.

"Play wif dolls" she huffed. "Now leave dolly and me be!" She shouted heading for the backyard. "_Well that was annoying" _I thought bitterly heading back to the yard to get some food. I looked at the table quickly grabbed some cheese and crackers. Unfortunately my mom found me and walked over.

"Did you meet Scarlet? Isn't she just the cutest?" My mom cooed.

"That's not exactly what…"

"Oh come on Tony you were that small once."

"What? She is half my age, geez mom you act like I am nothing"

"That is not true. I only thought you two could get along…" **Ding, ding dong **the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I said so I could excuse myself from the uncomfortable conversation with my mom. Picking up my plate I headed toward the door while I eating my cheese and crackers. By the time I reached the door I finished my cheese and crackers. Getting on my tippy toes I quickly unlocked the door. To my surprise there were six people standing on the porch.

"Welcome" I said.

"Is this the Johnson residence?" The women with long brown hair asked.

"Yes I am Anthony William Johnson, and there is food and drink in the back. May I ask who you guys are?"

The women with brown hair answered and said, "My name is Lillian Shepherd, and this is my husband Adam and my six year old son Alex."

"Well it is nice to meet you" I responded. "Who are the other three with you?"

The women with the blond hair spoke up. "I am Margaret Holloway judge of this fine town, and these are my daughters Elle and Nora. Nora is two years old and Elle is six."

As I listened to her voice I remembered my nightmare in the car, and the same deadly voice. My fear must have shown on my face because Adam glared at me quiet darkly, and Lillian asked me if I was o.k. I quickly regained my composer.

"Sorry about that. As I said there is food and drinks in the back." I told them.

"Is Scarlet here Ma?" Nora asked.

"She is in the back" I answered.

"Kay thank u" Nora said happily running off. The adults followed her leaving Alex and Ell with me. Since they were both my age I decided to try to get to know them better.

"Uh…well hi" I said.

"Are you o.k. you seem sort of nervous."

"Nervous…wh-h-y would you think I am nervous?" I asked Elle.

"You seem to be shaking and squirming a lot" Elle responded.

"Dude don't try to lie to her, trust me on this one. When I was four I accidently broke her snow globe, and when she found out I said it fell. Once Elle found out, she nearly took my head off in rage and then would not talk to me for a whole month" Alex told me.

"That was not cool Alex I am right here you know, but seriously if something is wrong you can tell me, but telling Alex is not a good idea"

"Why not Elle?"

"Because you are a loud mouth" Elle told him. I figured the two of them are trustworthy, and hopefully they will not judge. I decided to tell them some of what I was feeling.

"I miss my old home in Chicago and my friends there, and I guess my weird behavior was caused by feeling alone"

"I know what you mean" Alex told me.

"How so?"

"Sometimes I think my parents don't care about me. My dad always gets mad at me and my mom sort of just watches"

"Ah...so your parents don't understand you either. I think I have that problem as well" I told him. After nodding his head in agreement, Alex continued with his train of thought.

"So having Elle is really good, she understands me and so does her mom".

"Yeah despite our differences and strange moments Alex and I get along great" Elle continued.

"Like peanut butter and Jelly!" Alex randomly blurted out.

"Alex!" Elle yelled.

"Sorry" Alex said.

"Why don't we go get some food?" I asked.

"Sure" Elle and Alex responded. With that the three of us went to the back of the house to get some food. "_This is hopefully the start of a beautiful friendship"._

**A/N The third chapter I decided to split into two parts because it was getting long. Hope you enjoy. Also please, please review. It makes me sad I am getting a lot of hits but not much feedback. Also I do not own the song In the Jungle. The song belongs to Solomon Linda. **


	4. Party Part 2 and That Damn Wall

**A/N One thing I need to mention I made certain characters certain ages based my preferences of the games bosses. Just so I do not get sued I do not own any of the Homecoming characters, I do however own Anthony William Johnson and his family. Well let us begin shall we?**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

Alex, Elle and I walked to the back of the house to get some food. As we reached the kitchen I could hear the adults talking and laughing. Ignoring them, we arrived at the kitchen. Once inside I handed each one of them a plate, and asked …

"What would you like to drink?"

"I would like some coke" Elle responded.

"I would like some also" Alex told me.

"All right, two cokes coming up" I exclaimed. I poured the cokes as carefully as I could and brought them to the table. I placed them down and my two new friends each grabbed their cups. I decided to ask them some questions.

"So…what do you enjoy about this town?" I asked.

"Hard to say because I have lived here in all my life. If I had to pick one thing it would be the fact that there is very little crime" Elle told me.

"Also, everyone lives within walking distance so it is quiet easy to meet with friends" Alex added.

"Sounds great, when I lived in Chicago I could not go anywhere by myself because after all I am really young, and also none of my friends lived nearby" I told them.

"Sounds rough, but here you will not have that problem. Besides I can tell we are going to be great friends" Elle said.

"Yeah that is true. Also, if you need someone to talk to about problems of any kind, Elle and I will be more than glad to listen" Alex said.

"Thanks" I told them both. "_I never thought I would make new friends this easily"_ I thought happily. We sat at the table for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company until suddenly…

*"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Elle answered.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I said.

"Don't start that again" Alex said.

"So what do you want to do…"

"Elle I was being serious" Alex told her, but could not help laughing.

"I know but that is the next line in the movie" She told him.

"That is true" Alex said. "But seriously, we should do something"

"I know, let's play a game. I'll go get my board games from my room" I told them.

"Good idea" Alex and Elle replied. With that I got up and walked up the stairs. **Creak, creak **went the annoying stairs as I treaded up as quietly as I could to minimize the sound. After reaching my room, I walked inside to my toy chest and looked through my various games. I decided on Sorry and picked it up out of the box. Happy with my decision, I was about to head out of my room until I heard the familiar **squish, squish. **Feeling a little sick I looked up at the wall which wrote me a new message.

"Enjoying your new friends?" The wall wrote.

"Leave me alone! What do you want?! Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at the wall.

"Because, you need to learn the truth" It answered.

"What truth…"

"Anthony" I whipped my head around and there was Alex and Elle looking very concerned.

"Uh…"

"What's going on?" Elle asked.

"Well…"

"We just want to be sure you're o.k."Alex told me.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw something in my room is all." I said.

"You're sure?" Elle asked.

"Of course I am sure. Now do you want to play or not?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject from my stupid wall.

"Sure let's play" Elle and Alex responded. I noticed that Elle did not seem convinced that everything was o.k. and Alex just had a confused look on his face. A minute later the three of us headed down the stairs and back to the kitchen. "_I am sorry; I did not mean to lie. It's just, I don't think either of you would believe me so it is better this way"_ I thought sadly to myself.

"Hey Anthony are we going to play or what?" Alex asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh…yeah sorry. Here let me set it up" I said taking the playing pieces and cards out of their respective containers. A few seconds later all the pieces and cards were on the board and set up. I looked everything over making sure it was perfect. Once satisfied I asked…

"Alex, Elle, which color pieces do you want?"

"I would like to be blue" Elle said.

"Awww…Oh well, then I will be yellow" Alex told me in a quasi disappointed voice, (because he really wanted to be blue).

"All right I will be red" I said. Just as Elle, Alex and I were about to begin the game, I noticed Scarlet and Nora coming in from the backyard.

"Can we play wif you guys?" Nora asked.

"Nora, there is only four…"

"Alex, they can play too. We will just need to set up teams" Elle said to him in an irked voice.

"I wanna be on dolly's team!" Scarlet excitedly exclaimed.

"O.k. you and dolly can be green, and Nora can be on Elle's team" I said.

"No! Dolly and me only like red" Scarlet complained.

"Alright, I will be green. Scarlet and dolly will be red. Now, is everybody happy?" I asked because I wanted to get the game started.

"Yep" all the others said. With that the game began. We played for what felt like hours, laughing enjoying each other's company and saying "sorry" in a sarcastic tone whenever one of us took another person's piece. The first game went to Alex and the second game went to Scarlet, partly because she was annoyed that we did not let her win the first game. We were about to start yet another round when all of the parents came into the room, and announced that it was time to go.

"Aww do I have to…"

"Alex Shepherd!" Adam shouted.

"Fine I am coming" Alex grumbled. After his annoyed grumbling he turned to me and said…

"Nice meeting you Anthony hope to see you soon" Alex said.

"Nice meeting you too Alex" I told him.

With that the Shepherd's left our house. Just then the Holloway's began to leave as well.

"Bye bye" Elle and Nora called at the same time.

"Bye I hope you both had a nice time" I said.

"Don't worry we did!"Elle and Nora exclaimed.

"Great" I told them. After the Shepherd's and Holloway's vacated our house the Fitches began leaving as well.

"Thank you for keeping my little princes entertained" Dr. Fitch said to me.

"It was no problem" I told Dr. Fitch plastering a really cheesy smile on my face. Scarlet rolled her eyes at me, and quickly turned away to walk with her father and dolly. Once she turned her back to me, I maturely stuck my tongue out at her. I decided since Mayor Bartlett was still yakking with my parents I would sneak as quietly as I could up to my room and continue reading my book. As I tried to carefully climb the stairs they still creaked which alerted my parents to my plan.

"Anthony William Johnson!" My father yelled.

"Yes…"

"I hope you were not going upstairs to your room without at least saying goodbye to our distinguished guest" My dad scolded.

"Of course not. Ju-Just give me a second to come down the stairs" I said. "_Rats, I was hoping to avoid this. Oh well…" _With a resigned sigh, I went into the living room where my parents and Mayor Bartlett were chatting.

"It was very nice meeting you Mayor Bartlett, and I hope you had a very nice time here" I said as politely I could.

"Do not worry, I had a lovely time catching up with your parents. It is very nice meeting you as well, and I hope we get to know each other better.

"_The way Mayor_ _Bartlett said get to know each other better is kind of creeping me out best to smile and nod" _Thank you, I hope so too I said as I smiled and nodded at him.

"That is very good" Mayor Bartlett said to me.

"Well, once again it was nice meeting you" I said to Mayor Bartlett. Turning to my parents I said as politely as I could, "I am getting ready for bed."

"Good night" my parents said in that fake loving and proud voice for the sole fact that Mayor Bartlett was in the room.

"Good night" I responded with my own fake loving tone. "_God I hate this deception"_ I thought bitterly as I left the living room. After climbing the obnoxiously creaky stairs, I walked to the bathroom and got out my toothbrush and toothpaste. As I brushed my teeth with my minty toothpaste I thought about how I made new friends and hopefully living Shepherd's Glen will be good. With that I entered my room after finishing up in the bathroom. Once again I heard the delightful **squish, squish **of the wall. I looked at the new message that the wall wrote to me which said, "Lying to your friends now, don't worry you will fit right in."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked the wall.

**Squish, squish**, and the wall wrote back "no." "But you still need to learn the truth before it consumes you in madness. It already has begun the lying is the first part. Then comes…"

"What?" I asked the wall in an annoyed tone.

**Squish, Squish **went the blood as a new message formed. "That is for me to know and for you to figure out. If you want more clues continue reading the book"

"Fine" I grumbled at the wall as I turned to my bed and picked up the book. Getting back to the page I was on I began reading.

Alessa began delving into Travis mind bringing back painful memories. As Travis faced each of his fears he received a piece of an artifact known as the flourous.* Once Alessa gained all the pieces of the flourous her true power was unlocked and the dreaded God Samial came to the world. Somehow Travis managed to defeat him, but the resulting destruction caused a separation between Alessa. The pure innocent side of her became a baby who was found by a man named Harry Masson and his wife.

I finished the chapter and closed my eyes wondering to myself was that the clue I needed or was there more to the story.

**A/N Well that is the end of the chapter. Please review, if you do I will update this story much faster. Also the first thing I marked as not owning was the scene from the Disney Jungle book movie and the other reference is the item from Silent Hill Origins and Silent Hill. Thanks Vampuricspider**


	5. Meeting At The Park

**A/N I hate disclaimers do you know why? Well, we already know that I do not own any of the Silent Hill Homecoming characters because Double Helix and Konomi came up with them. I do own my OC's because they are my characters. Moving on, enjoy the next chapter.**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

A few days after the party I was sitting in my room wondering what to do when all of a sudden I hear…

"Hey Anthony"

"Yes mom?"

"It's Alex on the phone, he wants to know if you want to meet him and Elle at the park" my mother explained.

"Uh…sure I don't see why not. Can I talk to him?"

"Yes, just come down stairs and take the phone please"

"O.k." I told her. With that I walked as cautiously as I could to avoid the stupid creaking of the stairs, but unfortunately the stairs went **creak**. "_Damn it"_ I thought irritably to myself. I finally got off the creaking stairs and found my mom waiting at the bottom of them. After I got to the bottom of the stairs she handed me the phone and went back to whatever it is grownups do during the summer.

"Hello Alex."

"Anthony Wazzzup?"

"Not much. So you wanted to know if I could go to the park."

"Yep…that and I found something cool."

"What?!"

"It's a secret, meet Elle and me at the park in an hour and I'll spill."

"O.k., just let me ask mom."

"But dude, my mom is letting me go to the park" Alex told me getting confused with which mom I was referring to.

"My mom lug nuts" I said chuckling.

"Oh…o.k."

"Just give me a moment Alex." Putting the phone down I yelled, "Mom!"

"What is it Anthony?"

"Can I go to the park and hang out with Alex and Elle?"

"I don't want you there without parental supervision" My mom told me.

"But mom…"

"No buts young man" my mom interrupted.

"Mom would you…"

"Anthony stop arguing, I already said no" my mom responded with her voice rising.

"Mom, according to Alex the park is only two minutes from his house so his parents will be near us" I told her.

"Fine, just be home in time for dinner" My mom said.

"You know I will" I said happily. With that I skipped out of the house and walked the few blocks to the Shepherd's. On the way over, I almost literally bumped into a happy Mayor Bartlett. Once he noticed me he bounded over like a happy school girl.

"Hello there Anthony" Mayor Bartlett called out.

"Ah, Mayor Bartlett how are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am ecstatic because I just heard I am about to have a second child" he told me.

"That is wonderful. Anyway, if you had a son or daughter why did he or she not come with you to the party?"I asked.

"Well…Lindsey was busy that evening, so I figured I would come alone" Mayor Bartlett told me.

"I suppose that makes sense. Anyway congrats, do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. It is going to be a boy" He said happily.

"Well that is wonderful" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster because I wanted to get to the park and meet Alex and Elle.

"Thanks again, oh and would you tell your mother and father the good news?" Mayor Bartlett asked.

"Sure, sure" I answered.

"Thanks" he said, and then added, "well I best be on my way."

"Nice seeing you again" I said.

"You too, take care Anthony" Mayor Bartlett said to me as he walked down the street. After the conversation I continued down the road. As I walked, I began to get a strange feeling. I felt as if there was something behind the trees watching my every move, and waiting to strike at me. I glanced around the street, but did not find anything. "_What is going on here?" _I wondered to myself. Not wanting to take any chances I quickened my pace so I could meet with my friends and escape from my paranoia. I finally arrived at the park where I found Alex and Elle playing on the swings.

"Hey!" I shouted running up to them.

"Hey Anthony" Elle responded.

"Hey Anthony" Alex chimed in. "Guess what?" he continued.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a secret to share with you guys" Alex said triumphantly.

"Is it the fact that Mayor Bartlett is having another child? If that is the secret I already know that" I told Alex.

"Really?!" Elle and Alex asked in an amazed voice.

"Yes" I responded.

"Wow that is amazing, but nope" Alex said grinning.

"Well stop taunting us and spit it out all ready!" Elle shouted at Alex.

"All right, geese you two are no fun. O.k. here is what happened. I was walking through the park yesterday thinking about…"

"Alex!" Elle and I screamed interrupting him.

"Gosh can't I tell my story?" Alex whined at us.

"No, because it will take too long…"

"What she means is if you want to tell the story get to the part with the secret in it" I said noticing Alex was about to cry.

"Oh…O.k. Well as I was saying, I was thinking about life and then I tripped over something. Reaching down I picked it up and it looks like a strange rock" Alex explained to Elle and I as he reached into his pocket. As he pulled out the object, my face switched from one of contentment to one of pure horror. For in Alex's hand was not a rock, but rather a metal rendition of the image I saw in my room. "_How is this possible?" _I thought to myself. "_This can't be…"_

"Anthony are you o.k.?" Elle asked looking at me with concern on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I responded with the same tremble in my voice I had when they asked if I was o.k. at the party.

"Look something is definitely…"

"Elle there is nothing wrong!" I lashed out interrupting her.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help" Elle responded tersely. Alex came to her rescue. Rounding on me he said…

"Listen, I may be goofy, but…I know that was the same tone you used with us at the party when you thought you saw something in your room. Please, Elle and me will not judge you we just want to know what is going on" Alex said. At that moment I realized if I truly wanted to be their friends I would have to tell them the whole truth.

"Listen I am sorry for lying to you that night, it's just…I did not want you to think I was a freak. When I came into my room for the first time my wall started bleeding and it formed the same shape as the one on that piece of metal. Then it wrote messages to me taunting me about knowledge hidden in a book's pages. I tried to show the wall to my parents, but they did not believe me. I worried if I told you that evening you wouldn't want to be my friends and I was really lonely" I told them. I half expected them to leave me for lying, but they didn't, in fact Elle came closer.

"Look Anthony, why didn't you tell us sooner? I mean it seems unbelievable, but if you believe it and need help Alex and me will be here to help you"

"Really?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you at the party if you need help, Elle and me will be happy to listen to you?" Alex asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"We still will. Hey why don't we meet tomorrow at your house and look at this book? After all, three heads are better than one" Elle said.

"Agreed" I said.

"Then its settled tomorrow at your house" Alex said.

"Yep" I said happily. With that the three of us made up a secret high five in which we all jumped high into the air and hit our hands. Once we landed Elle, Alex and I went our separate ways to our houses not realizing the strange secretes that we were about to uncover.

**A/N I know some of the grammar is wrong because I am trying to express the way a six year old would speak. If it is not coming across would you please review and give me some suggestions. Also, would you please review with your thoughts on the story anyway? Thanks.**


	6. The Mystery Deepens

**A/N Sorry for the delay on this story as I have been really busy with life. Now without further adieu I present the next chapter of Shepherd's Glen. All the Silent Hill characters do not belong to me by the way, (though I wish they did).**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

After leaving the park, I arrived at home just in time for dinner. The smell was very tantalizing and I could smell it from the porch. "_Looks like mom cooked her lamb chops" _I thought happily. Entering the house I was just about to head up the stairs to the bathroom when my mom called me.

"Anthony!"

"Yes mom"

"Where are you going?"She asked.

"To wash my hands" I answered.

"You can wash them in the sink down here" my mother said to me.

"Oh…o.k. What's the occasion for the lamb chops?"I asked her.

"I thought it would be a nice dinner" she responded.

"I see. So, where is dad?" I asked.

"He was invited out" she said.

"Oh…that's nice I guess" I answered with my teeth gritted keeping the frustration in check. "_My parents are so fucking hypocritical! Unfortunately I don't know what those words mean, but they sounded mean and hurtful."_ Turning to my mom I decided to ask her if Alex and Elle could come over.

"Hey mom"

"What is it Anthony?"

"Can Alex and Elle come over tomorrow?" I asked sweetly.

"No, I am afraid not" my mother answered.

"That's so not fair! You let dad go out with friends, but you won't let me have any over!" I retorted.

"Tony, don't you dare take that tone of voice with me!" My mom yelled back.

"Fine whatever" I snarled as I left the table. I made it to the stairs before my mother yelled…

"Come back in here and have your diner!"

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back.

"If you do not get into this room right now Anthony William Johnson, I will ground you" My mother said.

"Fine, I don't care!" I shouted back at her. With that, I stormed up the stairs and this caused a monstrous **creak**. When I got up the steps, I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth and get clean. After finishing my hygienic tasks, I walked into my room and grabbed my book, "The Legend of Silent Hill" and plopped it on my bed. I was just about to open the book, when I heard the usual drips of blood. **Drip, drip, drip **went the blood as it began to form a new message.

"How far are you willing to delve into this mystery?" The wall wrote.

"As far as I need to, to obtain the answers I want!" I shouted back as I heard the drips of blood, and knew the wall was writing a new message.

"Well the book will give you some answers, but not the ones you really need"

"Really…then how will I get to the bottom of this?" I asked frustrated.

"You will see" the wall wrote back in a very snide way. Since I was really tiered, and I was not obtaining any answers, I put the book on the shelf, got under my cozy comforter and closed my eyes. As I began to sleep soundly I awoke to find myself at the Shepherd's Glen cemetery.

"_What the Hell am I doing here?" _I wondered out loud as I walked away into the fog. As I walked away from the gate for what seemed like a few moments, I saw the entrance to the graveyard again. "_How is this possible? I am sure I walked away from the entrance"_ I thought in a confused manner. As I thought about the strangeness of my situation, the gate opened of its own accord.

"What? That's not possible!" I shrieked running away from the opening gate. As I ran, I felt a mysterious force pushing me back towards the cemetery.

"No!" I shrieked fighting against it, but to no avail. The force kept getting stronger until I could not maintain any forward momentum. I could not resist anymore and the force lifted me from my feet and hurled me inside.

"Owey" I cried as I gingerly climbed to my feet and tried to get out of the cemetery once again. As I arrived at the gate, it slammed shut with a loud **Clang. **"_Guess there is nowhere to go but forward"_ I thought trembling. I slowly began taking steps forward trying to get my unresponsive feet in motion. I began exploring my surroundings. I noticed the various grave markers and mausoleums and there locations. I peered around every nook and cranny determined not to be taken by surprise. Walking forward I heard something or someone approaching. **Crunch, crunch, crunch **went what sounded like feet moving over the sticks and leaves on the path.

"Wh…who's there?" I asked. My teeth chattering as I looked around for the culprit of the mysterious foot crunching. As I turned the corner, I found the source of the noise.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked as I saw the slashed and bloody image of my friend Chris.

"What are you doing here Anthony?" Chris asked.

"I...I"

"Leave now!" Chris commanded.

"Chris I am trying to leave but I can't"

"Can't or won't?" Chris asked me in an impatient voice.

"I know this seems unreal, but there is a strange force keeping me in here" I told him.

"Listen to me Anthony, the 'force' as you call it is actually your desire to get to the bottom of this mystery. Anthony, do you remember what I said to you in the last dream you had?"

"You said I killed my in…, but you died before you finished the word" I said recalling that horrible dream.

"I was going to say innocence. I represent the innocence you had before finding the book and that cursed wall. So now you have a choice, forget everything about this darkness allow me to grow stronger and then you can live in a more stable world, or you can continue to discover the truths that are left for you which will lead you to Hell. The choice is yours" Chris told me. I looked at him after he told me my options, as tears began to form in my eyes. I thought for a few seconds and then I realized the horrible truth, I needed closer to all this strangeness. I looked at Chris sadly and without speaking he could guess my answer. A few seconds of oppressive silence occurred before Chris spoke again…

"Very well, this will be the last time I see you. You have been warned. You will get your answers, and I honestly hope you will survive unscathed from this knowledge."

"What do you…" before I could finish questioning Chris his wounds erupted. Blood flew out of them and landed on the ground in a puddle with a gigantic **plop**. A second later Chris's body hit the ground with a sickening **thud**.

"Help!" I shrieked as loud as I could, but there was no one around, just the unforgiving silence after the gruesome death I just witnessed. "_Don't panic, keep moving damn it keep moving"_ I thought desperately as I ran further into the graveyard. I ran past twists and turns until I reached the center of the graveyard. I stopped to catch my breath, and that was when I noticed the hole in the. I was just about to take a look when I felt a shove in my back.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell into the whole. I landed hard on my chest and the force of the fall knocked all the wind from my lungs. I could taste some bile in my mouth and felt as though I was going to throw up. I slowly began picking myself up and as I looked up I saw Mayor Bartlett standing near the whole with a shovel. Relief flowed through me as I yelled up…

"Mayor Bartlett sir, down here. Please help me up"

Instead of offering to help me out of the hole, he began shoveling dirt into it and on me. Terror flowed through me and I shouted…

"Mayor Bartlett what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry son, I am doing what is required" He said to me in a voice which had a tambour of sorrow, regret and resignation.

"What are you…" I could not finish the question as the dirt began coming down, and I came to the horrible realization that I would be buried alive.

"No!" I screeched as the dirt enveloped me and I could no longer breathe. As I was lost consciousness I saw bright light come to me.

….

"Uh" I woke up in cold sweat as the light of the sun pierced through my window. _"What a scary dream"_ With that I got out of bed and noticed that dirt fell on the floor. "_That's not possible" _my brain screamed as I went to the mirror and discovered that I was covered in dirt. _ "No way no way, there must be some logical explanation as to why I am covered in dirt. The only problem is I showered yesterday so that can't be it. Then how?"_ As my muddled brain tried to discover a logical explanation to why I was covered with dirt, I heard the usual **drip, drip, and drip **from the wall. I expected to get another message, but instead the wall formed an image of a humanoid worm looking thing that was hanging upside-down. "_What is that supposed to be?" _I wondered to myself. As I reflected on all the oddities of the morning and the nightmare I just had, there was a knock on my door.

"Yes"

"It's me" my mother said.

"What do you want?" I asked. As I just finished asking my mom opened the door, and had a disgusted look on her face.

"Anthony, what happened to your room? Why is the floor covered with dirt and why did you paint that strange creature on the wall?" my mom asked. Knowing she would not believe the truth I came up with the most logical answer I could think of.

"I was angry so I dumped dirt on the floor and painted this disturbing image on my wall. But that was not the real reason you came to talk to me was it?"

"No. The reason I came to chat was to inform you your father and I are going over to Mayor Bartlett's house. I just came to check on you and make sure you were not up to more mischief, but I guess I was wrong. Not only are you grounded for the week, but you will have this room spick and span when we get home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" I responded. With that my mom went to the bottom of the stairs where dad was waiting for her, and they left the house. I quickly began the laborious task of removing the dirt from the floor. To keep me focused I began humming, and it made me finish my task that much faster. After the dust was removed I went down the stairs to get some soapy water to clean off the blood from my wall. **Creak, creak **went the stairs as I walked down. I then entered the kitchen and pulled a bucket off the wall. Once I got the bucket, I took it over to the sink and filled it up with soap and water. Once I finished I dragged the soapy water up to my room. Once I arrived, I noticed the image was gone as though it never been there. I was so furious at this point that I shouted

"What was that for?" As if on cue the wall sent an answer to my question.

"You know I can remove my messages when I want to, but I thought it would be amusing to see what would happen if your parents saw it."

"Whatever" I mumbled as I left the room to go take a shower, while the wall made the message vanish. With that I took the soapy water to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink. With that task completed I went upstairs to go take a shower. The warm water felt really good as it caressed my body and enabled me to get all the dirt off. A few minutes later I went into to my room and got dressed. With all my tasks done I went downstairs to call my friends. Thanks to caller I.D. I found Alex's phone number and called.

"Hello, Shepherd house who is this?"

"Is this Alex?" I asked.

"Who else would it be Anthony?" Alex asked.

"It could have been your dad" I answered.

"Ah uh. My parents are at Mayor Bartlett's and won't be home until around five, but probably later as you know how adults are."

"That's where my parents are as well. What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Grown up stuff" Alex responded with a laugh.

"You are probably right. Anyway, don't forget we were meeting today with Elle so I can show you guys the book" I reminded him.

"Oh right, I forgot, whoops" Alex said.

"No prob, which is why I reminded you" I told him.

"Great, I will go pick up Elle and we will be over soon" Alex told me.

"That works. Oh one quick thing. I am grounded so I need you guys to leave by three" I told him.

"Works for me" Alex said.

"Bye" Alex and I said in unison. After saying bye I hung up the phone and rushed up the stairs to my room. My haste up the stairs caused a gigantic **creak**. "_Thank goodness the stairs did not collapse"_ I thought just as I got off them. After I arrived in my room, I got the book out and began leafing through the pages while I waited. Twenty minutes later I heard the annoying doorbell go **bring bring. **

"Just a moment!" I shouted moving as quickly as I could down the creaky steps. A moment later I opened the door and nearly fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. There was Alex dressed a bit like the stereotypical Sherlock Holms. He had the cap, a checkerboard patterned jacket brown pants and brown leather shoes. The only thing missing from the costume was a pipe. When Alex saw me laughing hysterically his face turned a little red, and in a voice which contained surprise asked…

"What is so funny Anthony?"

"The entire outfit" I responded. When I said that Elle jumped in as well.

"I told you the outfit was a little too much."

"Not you too Elle. Besides, you said this was going to be a mystery so I thought it would be fun to look the part" Alex responded.

"Makes sense" Elle said.

"I know, but it is still a really funny sight" I commented. "Anyway would you two like something to drink before we start?"

"Sure" Alex and Elle responded.

"What would you like? I have Juice, milk, water and soda" I told them.

"Water is fine" Alex and Elle told me.

"Coming up, wait does this mean I should dress as a waiter?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh come on" Alex whined.

"Geese I was just kidding" I told him. With that I went in the kitchen and poured three glasses of water. After I poured the water, I brought Alex and Elle's out and then I went in to get mine.

"All right let's head upstairs" I suggested. With that we climbed up the steps and entered my room. I pointed to the wall and announced,

"This is my temperamental wall."

"Looks normal to me" Elle said.

"That's because it is trying to hide and make me look stupid" I told them.

"I'm in agreement with Elle on this one. Sorry dude" Alex announced.

"O.k. I know you don't believe me about the wall, but we could at least…." Before I finished my sentence, the three of us heard the sound of a wet substance hitting the floor. **Drip, drip, drip **went the blood as the three of us looked out and saw the outline of a message.

"Welcome Alex and Elle. How may I be of service to you guys?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shirked Alex and Elle as they looked at the wall.

"Geese Anthony, how do you live with that thing?" Elle asked.

"You get used to it" I responded. After I answered Elle's question the wall sent us another message.

"If you want somewhere to begin looking I suggest page 666" The wall told us.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because that is where you will find answers to your questions, but it may raise some more"

"What do you mean?" The three of us asked the wall, but it ignored us completely.

"I agree with Elle on this one. How do you put up with it?" Alex asked.

"As I said earlier, you get used to it. Now, let's go check out the page" I urged.

"Right" my friends responded. With that we walked over to the bed and I picked up the book. After flipping to page 666, the three of us began to read.

"_Many say Silent Hill itself is a culmination of the fears of whoever enters. This means that two people would see the town in different ways depending on how guilty they feel. The town was entered by various people, each describing it differently, but one thing was consistent from each of them the sense of dread and fear was always present._

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"I honestly don't know" I responded.

"The wall was right, reading this passage brought more questions than answers, but we will get to the bottom of this" Elle said.

"I hope so. I truly hope so" I replied. 

**A/N Well I finally finished this chapter and once again I am sorry for the long wait. I hope there is the right amount of description and action in the story. Thanks to those that have alerted and favorited it as well as those who are interested enough just to click on it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Joey's Party

**A/N Here is chapter 7 of Shepherd's Glen. By now you know who I own and do not own so I really will not repeat it However, I do own Lindsey and Linda Bartlett.**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

It has been a month and a half since my family and I moved into Shepherd's Glen. I made some new friends, and had some strange experiences. Nothing would have prepared me for today's adventure. This day started like any other, the summer sun woke me up around 6:00 am. Then for some reason I heard the familiar drip from my evil wall writing me another message.

"Good morning Anthony" the wall wrote.

"What do you want now?" I asked in an angry voice.

"Gosh is that anyway to treat your friend?" The wall asked sarcastically.

"You are not my friend! Hell I don't even like you so stop being so tricksy and tell me what you want."

"Fine. Listen I do not know when they will occur, but you will have three more nightmares like the one in the graveyard. I know I should not help you but if you look in the book you will discover…" just then a knock at my door interrupted the walls message. "_Rats now I won't learn what the wall was going to say." _My mom's voice from the hallway interrupted my thoughts,

"Anthony can I come in?"

"Fine. What do you want mom?"

"Mayor Bartlett has invited us to a party to celebrate the birth of his son Joey!" My mother exclaimed squealing with joy.

"Oh great" I responded in a dejected tone.

"What was that?" My mother asked me. I said the same thing I did earlier except in a different tone.

"Oh great!" I exclaimed with fake excitement that my mother thought was real.

"I know right. Anyway we are leaving at eight so please be ready by then"

"Alright, alright I will be ready by eight, anything else?"

"Yes. Please wear your nice clothing," she said.

"I will", I told her as she left the room. Once my mom was out of earshot I made a giant **Bleh **sound because if there is one thing I hate it is getting dressed up. With a sigh of resignation I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once I finished showering I got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I saw my parents at the table having some cereal and coffee. I then walked toward the counter to pour myself some juice and a bowl of cereal. After pouring the milk on the cereal, I went over to the table to eat with my parents. A few minuets passed before my father finally spoke.

"Anthony"

"Yeah dad"

"I want you on your best behavior. This is not only an important day for a friend, but he is also the mayor of the town and I cannot have you pulling one of your antics and misbehaving. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes dad."

"We only want what is best for you dear. Do you understand?" My mother asked her voice flowing with that obnoxious fake sweetness.

"Yes I do" I told her. "_Lies, they just don't want to be embarrassed so they won't loose standing with an important member of the town. If they cared about me, they would ask if I even wanted to go" _I thought bitterly.

"Are you excited?" My parents asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with that cheesy brightness that they seem to like so much. With that I went upstairs to brush my teeth. Two minutes later, when my teeth were sparkling, I stopped in my room to get a book for the car. I decided on one of the Deltora Quest books and headed to the door. My parents and I got into the car and took off. I began reading while my parents were talking in hushed whispers.

"David, do you think there is something wrong with Anthony?"

"What do you mean Kathryn?"

"Well he has been distant, more so than usual. It seems ever since we moved here he has drifted further away"

"Kat, you know as well as I he has always been distant from us ever since he was four."

"I know, but something does not feel right maybe we should…"

"No, if he does not want to talk to us what makes you think he would want to talk to someone else?" My father asked my mother in a stern voice. They thought I could not hear them, but I could. It always made me sad that they never realize I tell my friends a lot more than I tell them. Figuring that listening to them talk about me more would only make me feel worse, I then put my full attention on the book for the rest of the car ride. It was fun reading about the magical belt, and the quest to find all the stones for the belt. About twenty minuets later we reached the Bartlett's vineyard where the party was. As we got out of the car, Mayor Bartlett and his daughter Lindsey approached us. Lindsey gave me a scowl and wandered of while Mayor Bartlett welcomed us to the festivities.

"I am so glad you could make it to this wonderful celebration" he said.

"We are honored that you extended us an invitation" My mom responded.

"Well please come this way" Mayor Bartlett said extending his hands to each of my parents.

"Gladly" my parents responded. As the three of them walked toward the party, I headed off in the direction Lindsey went in. A few moments later I bumped into her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was wondering how you are doing" I nervously responded.

"Fine" She snapped back. When she saw I was being serious she decided to tell me how she felt.

"Listen you have to promise not to tell anyone that I am sick. Dr Fitch does not think I will recover. So I am jealous. I think Joey is supposed to be the replacement for me" Lindsey said as her eyes clouded with tears.

"That's horrible. I know how you feel about parents, they just don't seem interested in what they have" I told her.

"Wow for a little kid your kind of cool"

"Hey I am not little, I am Six" I responded in an indignant manner.

"Still younger than me" she said smiling sadly. After regaining her composer *Lindsey suggested we go to the party. I followed her over to the buffet where I saw all sorts of good food. As she began picking up food I noticed her arm was pale. I decided not to think about it, and enjoy my food. After picking up the food, I walked over to the picnic table and sat down and eat. As I chowed down on my food, my mind went back to the car ride and the discussion my parents had about me. "_What do they mean I am distant? Is it my fault? After all, they hardly talk to me either. Hippocrates" _I thought miserably as tears began to well in my eyes.

"Anthony!" I then turned and saw Alex and Elle coming toward me.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as I quickly wiped my eyes so they would not notice my tears. Unfortunately for me, Elle noticed them and in a concerned voice asked me what is wrong.

"I am having a strange day, I met Lindsey and my parents talked about me during the car ride" I responded.

"Listen, I am sure they are just worried about you" Elle responded.

"Yeah, how can parents not love their child?" Chimed in Alex.

"You're right, anyway (I said trying to change the subject) is your sister here Elle?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is. She is playing with Scarlet"

"How do those two get along?" Alex asked.

"Must be a little girl thing," I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elle asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes you did!" Elle shouted.

"Guys please stop fighting we are all friends here" Alex pleaded.

"Elle I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you"

"It's o.k. Anthony I should not have over reacted" Elle responded.

"Now that we are all friends again we should have a big group hug" Alex said.

"Pass" Elle and I said.

"Aww.,,"

"Alex" Elle and I said.

"Sorry" Alex said. With that we went to eat our lunches. The food was really good. I was really enjoying the company of my friends. Suddenly, Mayor Bartlett came over with his wife *Linda who was holding little Joey.

"Hello Mayor Bartlett" Alex, Elle and I chimed in a chorus of polite voices.

"Hello you little munchkins, it is very nice of you three to have come" Mayor Bartlett said to us.

"We are honored that you came to meet Joey" Linda added.

"He is so cute!" Elle squealed.

"Thank you" Linda said beaming with pride.

"Yes we expect great things from him" Mayor Bartlett said in that same tone he had in my dream. I shivered a bit. Mayor Bartlett noticed and in a concerned voice asked …

"Is something the matter Anthony."

"No sir" I responded. Mayor Bartlett and Linda seemed convinced, but Alex and Elle were not. After the Bartlett's left, Elle immediately asked

"what is wrong."

"I had this nightmare the night before I was grounded where Mayor Bartlett sounded exactly like the way he did just now, and he buried me alive" I responded.

"Maybe you are having issues and you should talk to someone" Alex said.

"Who, my parents they don't understand me"

"What about Dr Fitch he is not your parent and he has a child of his own" Elle suggested.

"It is a good idea" Alex included.

"But how will I be able to talk to him without my parents knowing?"

"Just ask to talk to him alone"

"Elle's right no harm in asking" Alex commented.

"You both are right. Thank you for your help"

"Anytime, that is what friends are for" Elle and Alex said. With that the three of us went looking for Dr Fitch. As we walked in the hopes of finding Dr Fitch, we saw him talking with Mayor Bartlett, Margaret Holloway, Adam Shepherd and my parents.

"As you are all aware the time for the selection is coming upon us"

"I know, but I only have one" Dr Fitch complained.

"Well whose fault is that?" Margret Holloway asked.

"Not mine, a year after Scarlet was born my wife died. You know this as well as I do" Fitch countered.

"Keep it down both of you. Look I decided on mine, besides as long as we get it done on time it won't matter." Mayor Bartlett pointed out.

"Maybe not for us, but what about the next generation?" Adam asked.

"We will be gone so it should not matter" Margret pointed out.

"That's really cold" Fitch commented.

"Anyway Kathryn, David, you are certain your son will join the fold?" Margret asked ignoring Fitch.

"Of course he will, but we have decided to wait to tell him," Kathryn said.

"Well that is fine no child should be thrust into this, but do not wait to long" Margret commented.

"I don't think he will come to us. After all he, barely talks to Kathryn and I as it is" David said.

"Let me talk to him. Sometimes I have discovered children will not talk to their parents about certain aspects of their life, and they need another adult for understanding" Dr. Fitch said.

"We shall begin sending him to you soon" I heard my father say. After that the six of them began talking in hushed whispers, and Alex, Elle and I could not hear anything else. As we strained are little ears to hear more, we heard the pitter patter of two sets of small feet. The three of us whirled around as Nora and Scarlet suddenly appeared.

"What you doing" Nora asked.

"Uh…playing hide and seek," I said quickly which made Alex and Elle stare daggers at me because they knew what would happen next.

"We want to play wif you guys, " Nora said.

"Yeah" Scarlet chimed in.

"Fine, you can play with us" Alex said. With that the five of us began the ceremony to decide who would be it. As it turned out Elle was it.

"Count to ten!" We commanded Elle.

"O.K. 1,2,3…" As Elle counted the rest of us looked for the best places to hide. A few seconds latter Elle shouted…

"Ready or not here I come" With that Elle began looking for us. She quickly found Scarlet and Nora easily because they hid together.

"Found you!" Elle shouted with glee.

"Aww" complained Nora and Scarlet.

"Don't be upset, now you two get to help me find the boys"

"Yeay!" Scarlet and Nora exclaimed in a high pitch squeal. Now the three girls assembled to find the boys. They searched around every nook and cranny that they could, but Alex and Anthony were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Nora saw what looked to her like brown worms.

"Ewe wors!" Nora shrieked causing Elle and Scarlet to come over and look.

"Uh Nora, those are not worms."

"Then wha is it?" Nora asked Elle.

"It looks like brown hair. Good job Nora you found Alex" Elle told her.

"Yeay!" exclaimed Nora.

"Rats you got me" Alex complained. With that they went looking for Anthony. A few moments later they found him in a patch of grape vines.

"Found me," I said.

"Good hiding place" Alex commented.

"Thanks" I responded.

"Let's play again," Scarlet suggested.

"Sure" we answered. The five of us were just about to start another game when our respective parents came to pick us up and take us home. We all said our goodbyes and went off with our respective parents. I got in my car and was just about to start reading my book when my mom asked.

"So Tony, did you have a good time"

"Yeah Mom" I mumbled.

"It seems like you are adjusting to this town nicely" my dad commented.

"Sure" I grumbled.

"That's good to hear…that's really good to hear" my parents said.

**A/N Another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you liked, did not like, and were confused about or any other comments and suggestions. These reviews and comments will help me become a better writer. ****Thanks Vampuricspider**


	8. School Day

**A/N Here it is my next Silent Hill Chapter. As you probably know, I do not own the characters from Homecoming. I do own my own characters however. Now without further ado the story continues.**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

It has been three weeks since the party for Joey. The daylight is beginning to fizzle out earlier and earlier, which can only mean one thing, school is starting soon. I was excited because I would be entering first grade. No longer would I have to endure not having a number because now I have joined the many others with numbers attached to the grade level they are in. As I woke up, I knew today would be a good day. Because I was lost in my own world I did not pay any attention the **drip, drip, drip **which was emanating from my wall.

"Why the good mood?" The wall wrote.

"Even you can't ruin my good mood today!" I exclaimed happily.

"Why not?" The wall wrote back.

"It's the first day of school" I responded.

"You must realize that is a sign of getting older. And you do realize the older you get the more you learn? Right?" The wall asked. This annoying cryptic message sucked the good mood out of me.

"Ugh, are you happy now that I am not in a good mood?" I asked the wall.

"Yes" The wall quickly wrote.

"I don't even know why I bother sometimes" I said as I left my room and slammed the door behind me. As I stormed down the stairs there was a loud **creak, **which my parents should have heard. However, there was no lecture from my parents, not even any sign of them in the kitchen. As I entered, I saw there was a note on the table.

Dear Anthony,

Your farther and I needed to leave early for work. Do not worry the school is within walking distance. There is money on the table for lunch. Have a good day

Mom

"_Well why I am not surprised my parents are gone," _I thought bitterly as I picked up the cash they left for me. With that, I took a granola bar out of a box on the counter and put it in my pocket. Once I had my quick "breakfast," I went up stairs to brush my teeth. Once that was finished brushing my teeth I headed to my room to get my backpack.

"Where did I put that thing?" I asked to no one in particular. A second later I found it on my chair. I was so ecstatic that I found my backpack; I did not realize that the wall was writing another message to me, until I looked at my wall after putting my bag on.

"Have a good day Anthony," the wall wrote.

"Why do you care?" I asked the wall.

"You will learn someday," the wall wrote back.

"Whatever you say," I grumbled as I left my room. I then exited the house and locked the door. I then trudged down the small driveway grumbling to myself. I was so caught up in my own world and personal frustration that I did not notice another person walking until…well I bumped into said person.

"Ouch!" I heard a soft voice from a girl who was my age. As we got up I noticed she had her silky burnet hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a small pink turtleneck and black pants. On her feet she had very cute little sparkly sandals. Regaining my composer I quickly apologized for bumping into her.

"Gosh, I am really sorry"

"It's o.k." she responded.

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" I asked before realizing what I said.

"Uh…I just moved here a few days ago" she responded.

"Really, I moved here about two months ago" I told her. "Oh…by the way my name is Anthony what's yours?"

"Cassandra, but my parents call me Cassie," she answered.

"Wow…tha—at is a nice name," I stammered.

"Really, thanks. Anyway, I am heading to Shepherd's Glen elementary"

"Wow me too. Want to walk together?" I asked.

"Sure by the way, what grade are you in?" Cassandra asked me.

"First" I responded.

"Wow me too," Cassie told me. "Its good to make a new friend, we are friends right?" she asked.

"Of-of course, why wouldn't we be" I asked.

"No reason why not" Cassandra answered back. With that the two of us continued down the block. We just passed by the courthouse when Cassandra and I heard…

"Hey Anthony!" Cassandra and I spun around and were face to face with Alex and Elle.

"Hey, who is she?" Alex asked.

"My name is Cassandra, and you are?"

"My name is Alex, and this is my good friend Elle" Alex said pointing to the blond next to him.

"Alex, I am capable of introducing myself," Elle said.

"Sorry" Alex mumbled.

"It's o.k. Anyway, it is very nice to meet you Cassandra" Elle said.

"Nice to meet you two," Cassandra replied.

"May I just ask one question, how did you two meet?" Alex asked.

"Uh…we sort of bumped into each other," I told him.

"Quiet literally," Cassandra added.

"_Wow she has a good sense of humor, but what is this feeling? Whenever she is around I feel sort of confused." _

"So can we walk with you guys?" Alex asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Cassandra said. With that the four of us headed to Shepherd's Glen Elementary. Since Cassandra and I did not know exactly where the building was, we were relieved that Elle and Alex showed up when they did. A few minuets later, the four of us arrived at the school. I took a look at it and I thought it looked a little scary. Elle noticed the apprehension on my face and told me not to worry.

"When I first saw the building I was nervous as well. But trust me, once you see the inside you will feel right at home."

"I'll take your word for it" I told her. The four of us then entered the building. Elle was right, the walls had a nice coat of paint, the wood on the doors was buffed and the bathrooms were squeaky clean. I took all this in.

"Wow you were right," I told Elle.

"Thanks" she responded. After we finished talking the four of us headed to our classroom. As we entered, a beautiful woman greeted us. She was about thirty with auburn hair that was cut in a bob. She looked at us with warm eyes.

"Welcome to Shepherd Glen Elementary. I am Ms. Luna and this is first grade. I hope you have a wonderful time," she told us.

"Thanks" the four of us chimed in unison. With that we took a seat at our table, and waited for class to begin. It took about ten minuets for the other students to come into the room. Every time a student came in, Ms. Luna would repeat her greeting. After all the students entered, Ms. Luna addressed the entire class.

"Today will be simple, we are going to make nametags, do some icebreakers…"

"What is an icebreaker?" One of the students asked.

"Good question, an icebreaker is an activity where we introduce ourselves in interesting way and find out interesting facts about each other" Ms. Luna answered.

"Cool!" Exclaimed the student.

"After we finish with the icebreakers we will have lunch and then do some arithmetic, spelling and we will finish the day with a story," continued Ms. Luna.

"Sounds great," we all said. With that Ms. Luna passed put materials for us. She placed all the materials at each of our tables and we all diligently grabbed each of the materials we needed. Elle grabbed a piece of red paper and cut it out in the shape of a heart. She then wrote her name with a purple marker.

"Wow that is really pretty Elle" Cassandra told her.

"Thanks" Elle responded.

"Really Elle?" Alex asked in a jokey voice, which caused both Elle and Cassandra to stare daggers at him.

"Geese I was only kidding," Alex said.

"We know, but that look on your face was priceless" Elle told him. Alex looked away sheepishly while I just smiled. I then looked at Cassandra's nametag, which was in the shape of a butterfly.

"Wow…I uh…I uh… I like your nametag Cassandra"

"Thanks Anthony, yours is really interesting as well. What is it supposed to be?" She asked me.

"It …it …I it…is supposed to be a spider shape I really like" I stammered.

"Cool, I may not like spiders, but the shape is pretty" she told me.

"Thanks" I replied happily. The four of us continued creating our lovely nametags and we were all so absorbed in what we were doing we stopped talking for a bit. We were also enjoying each other's company and working on our projects. "_Wow this is great, me sitting here with my friends. I hope this never ends."_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not realize that we were finished with our work on nametags until….

"Mr. Johnson" Ms. Luna called.

"Huh…oh hi Ms. Luna" I said snapping out of my own world.

"Can you please join us in the circle?" Ms. Luna asked amusement mixed in with a bit of agitation.

"Sorry. I will" I responded shuffling over to the rug where my classmates were sitting.

"Now that we are all here it is time to tell us a bit about yourselves. Now who wants to start" Ms. Luna asked. Unfortunately, everyone was shy and did not want to talk. Ms Luna chuckled and spoke

"Well if nobody wants to start I guess I will. My name is Melanie Luna, and I have lived in Shepherd's Glen for five years. Besides teaching I am also interested in legends and folklore."

After hearing this, my hand shot up in the air.

"What kind of legends and folklore do you like?"

"Legends and folklore of the location in which I am living in"

"Cool" I commented.

"Since it appears you are interested in legends do you have any you would like to share?" Ms. Luna asked.

I breathed wondering if I should share the bit I knew about Silent Hill, but then I thought better of it.

"Uh…no"

"Well if you ever feel like sharing just let me know," Ms. Luna told me.

"I will" I responded enthusiastically knowing I now had a source of information I could turn to beside that annoying wall. After that conversation, other students shared their unique stories and interests with us. I listened carefully to each story looking for others with the same or similar interests as myself. The day went on until…

"O.k. class it is time to leave for today, I will see you all tomorrow" Ms. Luna said dismissing us.

"See you tomorrow" we all said. With that I found Alex, Elle and Cassandra and the four of us began to walk home together. As we walked, we discussed our first day of class.

"What do you think of Ms. Luna?" Cassandra asked us.

"I like her" Alex said.

"Alex you like everyone you meet" Elle said laughing.

"Not true!" Alex retorted in an exasperated tone.

"I know, but it is just so funny how literal you take things" Elle responded.

"Elle!" Alex yelled causing Cassandra and I to laugh very hard.

"I'm glad I met you guys. If it weren't for the three of you I would have a harder time adjusting to this town" Cassandra said.

"Really?" Elle, Alex and I asked.

"Of course" she responded. With that the four of us walked home together laughing and joking all the way.

**A/N I know this is not traditionally Silent Hill type mood for the chapter, but I wrote it like this for two reasons. The first is we are learning about Anthony's life in Shepherd's Glen and the second is I needed to introduce another important character. Fear not, the next chapter will be much darker. Anyway, please review Critiques are welcomed. **


	9. Nightmare 2 The Choke is on You

**A/N Dear readers I am very sorry for this long delay. I can offer a bunch of excuses, but I am positive you don't want to here them so I will not waist your valuable time. I will remind whoever is reading this fic that I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from Silent Hill Homecoming. I do however own my , so if it is a character that you do not know from Homecoming it is mine. Also, thoughts are in italics and sounds are bolded. Well without further a due I present chapter 9.**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

It was Thursday evening as I sat in my room doing my math homework for school the next day. As I sat staring blankly at the work sheet I heard the familiar **drip, drip, drip **of my cursed wall I gritted my teeth as I turned my head toward the wall's latest distraction.

"What do you want?" I shrieked in a voice that was as loud as a volcanic eruption.

Unfortunately for me, my voice reverberated all the way down the stairs to the ears of my parents. This caused an immediate backlash in the form of my father yelling at me to ask "Anthony William Johnson, what are you doing up there!"

"Um…my homework" I answered in a mortified voice.

"It does not seem to me that you are working if you are yelling."

"But dad…" I interrupted hoping to avoid a long lecture.

"No buts Anthony, your mother and I are coming up to see you, and you had better be doing your so called homework" my father threatened. With that I heard the loud obnoxious **creak** of the stairs as my parents hurried up to my room. I began to panic as I noticed some of the blood from the wall was on the floor. Just as I was about to get up to clean up the mess, I heard the door open as my father barged into the room with my mother shuffling in behind him.

"Well…it looks like you were doing homework after all" My father pointed out.

"See David, he was telling the truth"

"But then Kathryn, what was with him screaming like that?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" my mother suggested.

"All right…" turning toward me my father asked, "so what was that scream about?"

"_I have to lie there is no way they would believe me if I told them the truth." _Taking a deep breath I turned to my dad and replied, "well as I was focusing on my work, I closed my eyes and saw a cloaked figure with a bloody knife rushing at me. I was extremely frightened so I screamed what you heard at him."

"Anthony, there is nobody in this room. What have I told you about dreams?" my father asked sternly.

"You said to focus on reality because dreams are only a reflection of our imaginations and what we experience" I responded in a monotone voice repeating word for word what my father has told me numerous times.

"Exactly, now that we have had this conversation again, it is time for you to return to your work so you can get enough sleep for school" my dad reminded me.

"Fine" I said as politely as I could given the circumstances. With that my parents left my room to go back downstairs to do whatever it was that they were doing. "_I guess I should be extremely grateful that they are quiet unobservant," _I thought bitterly while wiping up the floor. Ten minuets later the floor was completely clean and I returned back to the laborious task of my math homework. I managed to complete five problems before I heard the usual **drip…drip…drip **emanating from the wall. So as not to have another encounter with my parents I kept my voice down but still hissed at it, "What do you want? And more importantly if you are going to drive me insane couldn't you at least have helped me with these math problems?"

"Why would I want to do that? Math is so overrated, and if you must know I am helping you" The wall wrote back in an aggravated manner.

"How, by getting me in trouble with my parents?" I asked incredulously.

"That was your own fault for yelling at me. It is not my fault your parents came upstairs and that they would never believe you about me" The wall wrote.

"Well get to the point" I demanded. With that the wall wrote two simple words that sent shivers down my spine. They were, pleasant dreams. "_Oh no, how can this be? The last time_ _the wall was cryptic I had one of the most unpleasant dreams that I could remember, and what was worse the after effects of the next morning when my room was covered in dirt. _With that thought I quickly but carefully finished my math homework. Once the task was finished, I rushed like a bullet into the bathroom to get cleaned. After my face was washed and my teeth was brushed, I bolted back to my room to read my book on Silent Hill so I could figure out what was going on with these dreams. Unfortunately for me, at the moment I was about to begin reading was when I heard my mother yelling from downstairs for me to turn of the light.

"Can I stay up for five more minutes?" I yelled down the stairs in a pleading voice.

"No! Anthony you have school tomorrow and it is already 10:00 pm." My mother pointed out.

"So what is the difference if I went to bed at 10:05?" I asked.

"Do you want to be grounded again?" My mother yelled in a gruff voice.

"No…no I do not" I stammered loud enough for my mother to hear me.

"Then pipe down and go to sleep" she retorted. With that closing sentence, I let out a defeated **sigh **and lay my head down on the pillow. The tears flowed gently down my cheek as I silently cried myself to sleep. _"I cannot close my eyes no matter what," _I thought desperately, and with as much resolve as I could I tried to keep them open. It was not meant to be. Weather my eyes slid closed due to the moisture from my tears, or I was more tired then I realized. Either way my eyes slid shut and sleep overtook me.

When I came to I realized I was in a completely different area. "_Where am I? I have never seen this place before." _Puzzled, I began looking around the room for anything that I could identify, but nothing stood out. I walked for what felt like hours through the room, but I still could not see anything due to darkness. I kept moving forward hoping to find something within this darkness but all I could see and feel was emptiness. "_Am I dead?" _ I wondered to myself. As I was lost in thought, I suddenly bumped into something. It turned out that there was a door in front of me. As I approached the door, I could hear the sweet and calming voice of Judge Margaret Holloway. Suddenly the door opened and the force of my curiosity pushed me into the room,

"Oof" I cried as I hit the ground. My gasp of pain alerted my presence to her, and she slowly turned to me.

"My poor daughter." She said looking in my direction.

"Uh Ms. Holloway what is going on? Why are you referring to me as your daughter?" I asked in a confused manner.

"I am truly sorry" Judge Holloway cooed ignoring my question. "But this must be done. Sacrifices must be made to insure the safety of us all, even if it is you." With that she wrapped her hands around my neck and squeezed.

"Please st-tt…" I could not finish begging. My entire windpipe was being crushed and I could not form any sounds or cries. My vision began to darken and I felt weightless as though I was floating in space. My eyes closed as the darkness enveloped me, and my last conscious thought was _"so this is what dying feels like." _ Then all was black.

Suddenly bright light hit my face, and I realized I was in my room. _"What the Hell was that about"_ I wondered as turned and looked at the clock.

"What the?" I shrieked as I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 a.m. _"My parents are going to kill me. I am so late for school." _ With that I threw on some cloths and dashed down the creaky stairs to the kitchen to make myself lunch. On the counter I noticed a note from my parents. I picked it up and began to read…

Dear Anthony,

This morning around 1:00 a.m. we heard you chocking and rushed into the room. Afterwards you stopped breathing and your father and I rushed you to Dr. Fitch who managed to get you breathing again. We then brought you back to your room. This morning we called the school to let them know you would not be able to attend today; however we both have very busy days and will not be home until late this evening.. Have a restful day.

From,

Mom and Dad.

"_Great I nearly die and they still will ignore me and spend the entire day at work. Why did they even bother saving me?" _ I thought bitterly. Feeling dejected, I trudged up the stairs only to be greeted my wall having etched what looked to me as a cross between an extremely tall nude female with multiple arms and sunken face with no eyes crossed with a caterpillar.

"What the Hell is that?" I shouted at the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the wall wrote underneath the horrific image.

"You know what forget it." I shouted at the obnoxious wall.

"Since you almost died I guess I could give you some advice. Look in the section of the book on Silent Hill that begins on page 1,025." The wall wrote.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked the wall.

"Because you almost died and we can't have that" The wall wrote back.

"Why not? Who is this we?" I demanded. The wall replied in four words that made its pleasant dreams comment seem tame.

"They need you alive"

**A/N That concludes chapter 9 and the plot thickens. What could be on page 1025 that is important to Anthony Find out next chapter. Also do not forget to review and tell me what you liked what you did not like and what can be improved. Thanks.**


	10. Of Mediums and Tea Parties

**A/N Yeah I am back with another chapter of my story. So lets get this out of the way, I do not own any of the Silent Hill Homecoming characters. I own my however. Honestly if I owned the Silent Hill Homecoming Characters would I be writing Fan Fiction about it? Anyway I digress, enjoy the next Chapter. Remember sound effects are bold and character thoughts are in italics. Also bold italics=the books writing.**

Anthony William Johnson age 6

"_What does that mean? They want me alive, who are they?" _These thoughts bombarded me as I looked at the walls last message. With that I walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed the History of Silent Hill. I leafed through the pages until I reached page 1,025. The chapter was titled _**"Mediums of Silent Hill" **_Not understanding the significance of the title I went over to my desk and picked up the dictionary to look up the word medium. As I looked at the definitions before me the one that made the most sense was a person thought to have the power to communicate with the spirits of the dead or with agents of another world or dimension. After reading the dictionary, I was now ready to face the section of the book. I picked up the book and began to read.

"_**Even though Alessa was a powerful medium in her own right, she was not the first medium of Silent Hill. That honor if you could call it back occurred 150 years ago when the Order had much influence within the town. That changed after four powerful families made a pact with their God to not be under the Order's influence. They formed a small town and lived in peace and prosperity unaware that another one with powerful influences of a different kind joined their town secretly. He lived in a corner of the town that very view people visited. He was a medium and had the power to communicate with the various spirits and other entities. That was not his only power however, some said he had dreams that predicted the future. There was a terrible price of the prophetic dreams. They would lash out at the medium and affected him in his daily life. Eventually the dreams became too much for him and he died. The real mystery about this man is his body was never found; however what little we know about this man was written down by his son."**_

The last sentence struck a chord in my brain. "_Finally things are starting to make sense. If I am right then I will confront the mystery, and finally have peace of mind." _ When I obtained this new resolve I turned to the wall to begin testing my hypothesis.

"I know who you are, " I said confidently to the wall.

"Really. Maybe I gave you too much of a freebee." The wall wrote quickly.

"You are the spirit of the man of whom I just read about!" I shouted unable to contain my excitement.

"Very good, very good Anthony. I was worried you would not figure it out. After all as you make more discoveries you will find your path to become trickier and trickier to navigate" The wall replied.

"How so?"

"Well for starters the gene that allows for this ability is recessive, therefore you and I are related." The wall wrote back with emphasis on the word related.

"What?" I shirked in an ear piercing pitch.

"You understand me, even if you don't want to" The wall wrote back.

"That is not possible, not possible. If this were true then wouldn't my dad have the same abilities I have?" I asked in a confused voice.

"He had it with him and so did his father and his father; however because it was recessive it did not show and as such they did not have the abilities you do. That does not mean they could not pass it down to you" The wall wrote.

"Then that means…"

"Yes you are the next medium, and as such you are necessary to keep alive" The wall wrote in what I could only assume was an angry manner.

"Why?" I asked as clueless as ever.

"I gave you one freebee, this one you will have to figure out on your own." The wall wrote.

"Wait!" I shouted at the spirit inside the wall. _"This is too weird." _ I thought bitterly. Realizing I was not going to obtain any more information right now from either the book or wall, and the other important realization I was starving. With that I descended the creaky stairs, and went down to the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I have a special tradition when I make one. I spread the creamy peanut butter on one side and the strawberry jelly on the other. I then poured a tall glass of 2% milk, and went to the kitchen table to eat. I slowly took a bite of the yummy sandwich. _"There is nothing so tasty then a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk," _I sighed contently to myself as I ate. A few minuets later the phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello. May I ask who is calling please?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Anthony this is Elle? How are you?"

"Uh,,,"

"Why weren't you at school today?" Elle asked cutting me off.

"Well, I wasn't feeling well this morning and now I feel fine." I answered.

"That's good to know. Listen the reason I called is my mom is going to be home late and I am babysitting Nora. Since Nora wanted to have a tea party I invited Alex and Cassandra over as well. The problem is Alex is sort of whining about being the only boy there, so if you feel up to it please come over." Elle said.

"_I feel fine for someone who nearly died, besides my parents left me alone for the day, so they probably think I will be fine." _I thought to myself. _"But what happens if Elle asks me about my sudden illness? Or worse what if I accidently run into spirits on the way over there? I can't afford indecisiveness. She is probably…"_

"Anthony are you sure you o.k.?" Elle asked me breaking me from my internal monologue.

"Oh yeah…I-I-I'm fine." I stammered. "I will be over soon, Tell Alex not to worry" I said in an excited voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" I heard ecstatic yelling in the background.

"Just a second…Alex were you standing there listening to my conversation the whole time? I heard Elle ask.

"Uh…well…you know bye now." Alex said.

"I will see you soon then Anthony." Elle said hanging up the phone, and I could only assume she began chasing him round the house. With that I went up to my room to get my house key. I poked around my dresser until I finally found it. With that I picked up the key and was heading out of the room until I heard it, the cursed **drip, drip, drip **of the wall writing me a new message.

"Have fun Anthony" The wall wrote.

"Oh you are too kind." I replied sarcastically.

"Humph whatever, oh and Anthony do be careful. You never know what you may run into." The wall wrote quickly.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"After all, I am the spirit your great great grandfather so believe it or not I still care about you." The wall wrote.

"I still am having trouble believing that." I responded.

"Whether you do or do not is immaterial, the truth will always be there" The wall wrote as I was leaving the room. As I walked down the stairs I began thinking over what the wall has said. _"It makes sense. The spirit inside the wall seems to know what I am going through. Also, if it is true that he is my great great grandfather, he does pay more attention to me then my parents do. But, do I really wan that kind of attention?" _I wondered. I left the house at that moment and began walking through the driveway to head to the town. The wind encircled me, as a gust blew causing my hair to stand on end. I kept walking forward ignoring the wind and the rustling of the leaves. Even though nobody was on the street, I still felt like I was being watched. This paranoia caused me to quicken my pace. As I increased my speed, I could still hear the conversation I had with the wall playing in my head, _"You are the next medium. They need you alive." _When the flashes finished I found myself at the doorstep of the Holloway's. I tentatively knocked on the door. I waited a few moments until,

"Hey Anthony" Elle said as she opened the door.

"Hey Elle, so tell me is Alex still alive after you caught him listening to our conversation?" I asked .

"Oh don't be silly of course he is. Well now that you are here we can finally get started."

"Wait you waited for me?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Of course, it wouldn't be fun wifout everyone." Nora's voice came from the other room.

"Thanks." I said coming into the room.

"Anthony what are you doing here?"

"Cass-ssnd-dra. We-e-ll my parents told me to have a relaxing day to get better" I answered.

"So then why are you here when you could be at home?" Cassandra asked in a confused voice.

"My house is not the most relaxing place" I responded while glaring at Alex who was making a smirk and trying to keep from laughing. Cassandra looked at us like we were crazy, and Elle just shook her head and sighed. A few seconds later in the other room the four of us heard,

"Tea is redy, plese come in" Nora announced. With that the four of us entered the dining room in which the table was set up for a tea party.

"Plese sit were your nametag is" Nora told us.

"O.K." We all said. I turned out to be sitting next to Cassandra while Alex was sitting next to Elle and Nora was sitting at the head. With that each of us took up our tea glasses and began to drink.

"Lovely" I said with a contented sigh. Turning to Nora I asked, "What kind of tea is it?"

"Beary" she responded.

"Lovely choice." I commented.

"Hey Alex, you are going to share those cookies with us right?" Elle asked.

"Of course what makes you think I wouldn't?" Alex asked as he put more cookies on his plate causing Elle, Cassandra and even Nora to give him the evil eye. When I saw Nora attempting to give Alex an evil eye I burst into laughter. As I was laughing my arm accidentally bumped into Cassandra.

"Cassandra, I –I-I'm sorry about that" I told her as I was trying to get myself back under control.

"Don't worry about it" she responded with that wonderful melodious voice. As she spoke I could feel myself beginning to blush and I quickly turned away. A few seconds later, I turned to Elle. As I regained my composure, I thanked her for inviting me over.

"You don't have to thank me" Elle responded.

"Yes I do, this is exactly what I needed. A relaxing afternoon with my friends" I responded. And it was true, while I was there I focused entirely on the tea party and not the fact I almost died yesterday, what, I am or the visions I saw.

**A/N Yes I know some of the words are spelled incorrectly and that is supposed to represent a two year old talking. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and to please review. Thank you. **


End file.
